A Year Without Rain
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Raven wakes up to a strange new place, but she can't find anyone. Robin is the only person on her mind so she decided to walk while having him in mind, hoping she can find something or someone. RobxRae - Happy late birthday Treskttn


(AN:) This is for my little sister, Treskttn's, birthday! It's Robin and Raven, one of your favorite couples because I couldn't do Raven and Red X :D I still you, and you other readers, enjoy this!

Her birthday was last Saturday, but because of the error FanFiction had, I wasn't able to upload it, but now I am so **HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY SIS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez.**

* * *

><p>Raven's eyelids slowly rose themselves open. At first everything was so blurry, but after a few blinks she was able to gain her vision back. She forced herself to sit up on the ground, since she was lying stomach flat down and placed a hand on the side of her head to get the dizziness she was getting to stop. The violet haired woman had no idea what was going on at first, for she couldn't remember anything, and when she went to get up from her bed...she saw she wasn't in her bedroom anymore.<p>

In fact, she had no idea where she was at that moment.

Raven jumped to her feet, looking around her and all there was, was sand, grass, mountains in the distance, and nothing else.

She was completely scared to death.

"How on Azar...?" Raven asked herself, turning around and then noticing her outfit was changed to. When falling asleep, she was wearing just her black leotard, but now she was wearing a whole new outfit. A catherine deane isabella long dress with tan heels and a scarf tied to her right arm that reached down to her knees.

Raven kept looking at her outfit and her surrounding, knowing she somehow got here, but how? The last thing she remembered was going on another one of her dates with Robin...

Robin.

The name already made Raven feel so much better. They've gotten along so well...better than Raven thought they were going to. It felt like Robin was reading Raven like a book. He learned so much about her, already knew a few things, and he was so easy to talk to. Raven never thought a person like him would ever been able to understand her, but looks like she was wrong.

Being bored of standing in the same spot all day, knowing she wouldn't get any answers to what she was doing at a random desert, she started to walk, but kept the thought of Robin in her head since he was the only thing at the moment that made Raven calm and not panic. And when she started panicking, the control of her powers never end well.

"_Oooh,"_ Raven started to sing to herself, feeling better with hearing the sound of even her own voice.

It made her feel less lonely and calmed her powers down a bit.

"_Can you feel me when I think about you?" _Raven asked about Robin as ever step she took brought another memory to her head about the two from the past. _"With every breath I take?" _She rose her amethyst colored eyes to nothing particular as she knew she was going to day dream soon. _"Every minute, no matter what I do, my world is an empty place."_

Raven looked around again, knowing as coincidence as it sounded, the next part was true.

"_Like I've been wondering the desert for a thousands days."_

She looked up at the little bits of clouds, and soon they formed together to the Boy Wonder she's been thinking about since she's gotten to this random place.

"_Don't know if it's a mirage, but I always see your face, baby."_

Raven knew that wasn't a good sign, but she couldn't help herself. Could it be that she's already fallen in love with someone she's known for almost six years? And she never once said the three worlds everyone is always waiting to hear from their boyfriend or girlfriend?

"_I'm missing you so much," _Raven threw both her hands to her head and shook it, knowing for a fact she was right. _"Can't help it, I'm in love. A day without you is like a year without rain."_

As much as Raven could spend all day fighting with her thoughts and emotions, for some odd reason she didn't feel like doing that today. She just accepted she was in love, and that wasn't like her. Yet again, she wasn't like herself here in the desert. She wasn't even the type of person to be **IN** a desert, but she somehow made it here.

"_I need you by my side. Don't know how I'll survive. A day without you is like a year without rain!"_

Raven never stopped walking, but she felt like she hasn't gotten anywhere. There was sand everywhere so it just made things hard to tell if she was even moving or not. The mountains she saw were still at a far distance, so she couldn't tell if she was getting close to them or not. For some odd reason, her powers weren't working either so she couldn't start flying.

_It's alright, Raven, you'll be fine. Trust me._

"Robin?" Raven called, turning around, but didn't find anyone standing there with her.

The violet haired girl shook her head. Of course no one would be there with her.

"_The stars are burning...I hear your voice in my mind," _Raven looked up at the dark night and smiled when she heard Robin's soft and calming voice in her head.

It was in an echo, so she knew he wasn't really here with her talking. Robin wouldn't be talking to her anyways because she had no idea where her communicator went, and it was the middle of the night so he must be sleeping since he was tired from all they did that night on their date.

"_Can't you hear my calling?" _Raven asked, just making sure to see if Robin was or wasn't really there with her. _"My heart is yearning like the ocean that's running dry. Catch me I'm falling_."

Raven walked next to a dried up lake, seeing in fact that could probably end up being her fate if she didn't figure out how to get out of this strange place without her powers since they were still not working.

She tried her best to keep thinking positive things, especially Robin. "_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet. There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me oh Baby."_

Finally, Raven snapped back to reality and saw she wasn't really getting anywhere by walking. She looked around her and all she still could see was grass, sand and the far mountains which at the moment she didn't believe were mountains anymore.

She was afraid she was going to be alone here for the rest of her life.

Raven slowly walked backwards, moving in circles around as she had no idea what to do anymore. She couldn't even check if her powers were working again because she was just in under that much panic decided what to do now and how she was going to get herself out of this mess._"I'm missing you so much. Can't help it, I'm in love. A day without you is like a year without rain." _Raven threw her hands back to the side of her head as she fell to her knees._"I need you by my side. Don't know how I'll survive. A day without you is like a year without rain."_

And that's when she saw something different in a far distance. It wasn't a mountain or grass or even an animal. It was a person.

A person who she knew.

Raven stood back up on her feet and squinted her eyes, thinking it would help her make out who the person was, and it did. She gasped, almost falling down, but kept herself up.

Raven turned around and saw the darkness take over faster than she saw anything happen. There were dark clouds forming all over the place so she couldn't see the sky anymore and in the next second rain started falling down and she knew something good was happening which was the opposite of what she usually thought when it started to randomly rain, but whatever.

"_So let this drought come to an end and make this desert flower again,"_ Raven turned back around and started walking to the far away figure, knowing for a fact who it was. "_I'm so glad you found me, stick around me, baby, baby, baby, oh._" Raven couldn't take it anymore so she started running. "_It's a world of wonder with you in my life. Still hurting baby. Don't waste no more time and I need you here  
>I can't explain, but a day without you is like a year without rain."<em>

All Robin could do was continue to walk towards his girl and open his arms to let her hug him. He couldn't help but smile through the whole time as he saw Raven up close, especially with her new look and the complete excitement of seeing him. Guess the blue jeans and red and white checkered shirt with regular black sneakers he randomly changed into made her happy.

"_I'm missing you so much. Can't help it, I'm in love. A day without you is like a year without rain . I need you by my side. Don't know how I'll survive. A day without you is like a year without rain!"_

When Raven jumped into Robin's arms, they were both soaked, but finally back together and Raven or Robin didn't want anything else.

Of course, other then to be home, but that didn't matter right now. As long as they were back together, nothing else mattered.


End file.
